First Man (film)/Credits
Full credits for First Man (2018). Logos Opening Closing Crawl Art Cast TBA Splinter Unit TBA Miniature Unit TBA Visual Effects by Double Negative TBA Visual Effects by Space Monkey Visual Effects by Factory VFX Visual Effects by Exceptional Minds Cyber Scanning and Lidar Scanning by Clear Angle Studios, LLC. 70mm Archival Scanning by Filmlight Ltd. SOUNDTRACK ON BACK LOT MUSIC "I See the Moon" Written by Meredith Willson "Here Comes Santa Claus (Right Down Santa Claus Lane)" Written by Gene Autry, Oakley Haideman Performed by Gene Autry Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Sylvia, Act III: Cortege de Bacchus" Written by Leo Delibes Performed by Slovak Philharmonic Orchestra Conducted by Richard Hayman Courtesy of Naxos By arrangement with Source Q "Lunar Rhapsody" Written by Harry Revel Performed by Dr. Samuel J Hoffman feat. Les Baxter Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "500 Miles" Written by Hedy West Performed by Peter, Paul & Mary Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Lemon Tree" Written by Will Holt Performed by The Kingston Trio Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Don't Think Twice, It's Alright" Written by Bob Dylan Performed by Peter, Paul & Mary Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Oklahoma" Written by Richard Rodgers, Oscar Hammerstein II Performed by Gordon MacRae, Charlotte Greenwood & Shirley Jones Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises "Pledging My Love" Written by Don D. Robey, Ferdinand Washington Performed by Johnny Ace Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Sure of Love" Written by George Goldner, Stuart Wiener Performed by The Chantels Courtesy of Rhino Entertainment Company By arrangement with Warner Music Film & TV Licensing "Whitey on the Moon" Written by Gil Scott-Heron Performed by Leon Bridges Leon Bridges appears courtesy of Columbia Records This project was complete with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development Presented in association with Dentsu, Inc./Fuji Television Network Filmed at Tyler Perry Studios, Atlanta, Georgia Cameras and Lenses provided by CamTec TBA This motion picture used sustainability strategies to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental impact. Copyright © 2018 Universal Studios and Storyteller Distribution Co., LLC. All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios Universal Studios and Storyteller Distribution Co., LLC are the author of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The depictions of tobacco smoking contained in the film are based solely on artistic consideration and are not intended to promote tobacco consumption. The surgeon general has determined that there are serious health risks associated with smoking and secondhand smoke. While the picture is based on the story, some of the characters have been composited or invented, and a number of incident fictionalized. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits